admitting who you are
by ajp2281
Summary: story about Dave Karofsky coming to terms with who he is . with support from unusual places .
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note –** Hi all I just want to confirm that I do not own the characters that will appear in this story nor do I know any upcoming spoilers as of writing this is just for fun. Also please note that the timeline in this story may not fit in with the show

As a fan of Glee I have become hooked on KURTOFSKY and I would sincerely hope that down the road some of what I write may become reality. The Story I will write will be about the struggle Dave Karofsky has in coming to terms with his own sexuality and his undeniable feelings for one Kurt Hummel. Who knows what may happen as I write but time will tell

**Chapter *1* admitting who you are **

It had been a long 6 months since Kurt Hummel had left McKinley High to move to the all boys school Dalton Academy, but David Karofsky knew that there had been no one to blame for this but himself and what made matters worse was he couldn't speak to anyone about it, not his family because they just wouldn't get it, His best friend Azimo because it would freak him out a little if he knew his mate happened to be gay. And most importantly the one person he felt understood what he was going through Kurt.

Dave knew Kurt would not give him the time of day let alone be a comfort to Dave in his time of need. This was because Dave had driven Kurt away with bullying and that damn kiss. Dave went over it all in his and made many attempts in his head to wish away the silly things he had done but he knew that his actions that day in the locker room might have cost him the one and only way he had to be who he truly was and he has regretted it ever since.

The end of the school year was rapidly approaching and because Dave was in his senior year at McKinley he had also spent the last 6 months trying to avoid the embarrassing failure that would be his life if he didn't graduate. On more than one occasion he has been told by teachers that if his grades didn't improve then he would not graduate and worse than that he would be unable to continue with football and hockey which was the one release Dave had and on a final note that it may become the inevitable situation that he may need to repeat his senior year.

On a mild Thursday morning Dave jumped into his car at approx 6.30am deciding he would go to school early and grab a workout before classes started. As he switched his car stereo on to listen to some music he listened for a few minutes before deciding that he would stick a cd in as that had to be better than anything on the radio. he shuffled through some cds and came across a blank cd and stuck it in before realising that this was a recording of Kurt singing with the new directions Glee club that he had acquired with much privacy and as he heard the tones of Kurt singing a smile came across his face as he closed his eyes and imagined himself to be in a better place in his life in many more ways than one, then all of a sudden he shook his head and turned the volume down and decided he had best set off to school.

On arrival at school the gates were opened and one or two students had already arrived this was common at this time of year when school was starting to wind up and students were coming in to ensure final assignments were in on time and to study for any tests they still had to complete. Dave stepped out of the car grabbed his bag and set off to the gymnasium where he did a half hearted work out then grabbed a quick shower when he was shocked to the sight of his best mate Az standing in the door way , quickly dressing himself he went to Az and said hi but something wasn't right here Az wasn't smiling and uttered a few barely audible words to Dave 'Bud we gotta talk ' and without question Dave replied 'Yeah sure we can go into the choir room the Gleeks use as no one would be in at this time '.

As Dave entered the room he grabbed 2 chairs one for himself and one for Az and as both boys sat down Az couldn't lift his eyes off the ground as he began to talk ' Yo man we have been mates since kindergarten and we have shared everything many good times but big D you have changed a lot recently and I feel as if I don't know you and its messing me up and I gotta know what's eating you and making you so different, I'm kind of worried and I thought it best to ask you straight up man '

Dave had sort of expected this to happen and to be honest was a little surprised it hadn't happened sooner but wasn't sure what he wanted to say to Az. As he wasn't sure what would happen if he told the truth he sat silent which wasn't helping matters. 'Big D I want to know the truth and you are going to tell me before we leave this room ' was the matter of fact statement that had just left Asimov's lips. Dave felt a cold shiver down his spine as he knew deep down he didn't want to lie to his best mate anymore and after the last 6 months of trying to get his grades ups and all the Kurt stuff he started at the beginning so Az knew where all this had came from ' well you remember at junior school we had that big fight just before we left ?' to which a unsure 'yes' came from Az

'You called me all sorts of names like Fag /Homo /Princess and I got real pissed off and we started to fight till Miss Jones had to tear us apart and then we were told that had it not been so close to the end of the year we would have been suspended or worse , well we have never spoke of that incident again after that and that kind of is how this all started ' Az looked bewildered as he stared on at Dave wondering where this was going !. As Dave continued ' well the reason I have been so distant is I am trying to figure out who I am and wondering where I fit in to this crazy world. Then we came here and had a laugh during our first year here then it all changed when Kurt Hummel came here all proud and confident about who he was but yet we bullied him we did things I have to admit I aint proud of and neither should you be and I have come to the understanding is we did this because we didn't know how to deal with it so we went with a stereotypical response which was damn ignorant '

Az couldn't deny what Dave was saying as he had heard the same rant from his folks about being grown up and a man but he knew Dave just wasn't letting everything out and that before this chat was over and after everything was said it would be clear what the issue had been. As Dave wriggled in the chair and stood up to stretch his legs he started talking again ' You know Az we were cruel to Kurt and his friends and I'm the reason he left 6 months ago and I am so ashamed but the really hard thing is I have had to come to terms with what I have done and why I did them and I'm going to tell you everything but I want to listen carefully before you say anything ' to which Az simply nods ' I kissed Kurt in the locker room because he was in my face one day and it was the only way I could shut him up and then before I realised what I was doing I went in again for a 2nd kiss but this time he pushed me away and then I ran ' Az sat there silent as requested and showed no sign of any emotion like anger , surprise or shock just silent.

'Kurt made several attempts to try and talk to me about what happened to see why I had done it and to let me know there was people I could talk to if I was confused about my sexuality but all I did was push him away because there is no way on this planet that I was a ... like him ' Dave decided it best not to use any bad words like Fag or homo because that wasn't how he sees himself now .

Az stood up and simply said Dave get to the point you aint getting nowhere like this . Anger now boiling up in Dave because of the outburst caused him to say what he wanted to say but not in the manner he had hoped for ' OK OK ... I'm Gay is that what you wanted to hear. This is what the last 18 months has been building to , I was and still am jealous of Kurt at how he has the strength to deal with us Jocks and yet I couldn't face my mates with the true me ' as he uttered these final few words a small tear fell down and he turned away from Azimo in shame to feel the surprising hand on his shoulder turning him around ' Look at me Big D – what kind of mate you think I am ? you think I didn't know how could I not, you had been perving on Hummel for so long I noticed and so did a few of the guys but the one reason no one ever said anything was because I warned them off they were told until you were ready to tell us then no one could say anything to you or do anything ' .

Dave stunned as he looked at his friend in the face with even more tears coming he fell to his knees crying his heart out mumbling something that sounded like 'thanks Az ' all his burly mate could do was get on his knee and hug his mate to remind him that 'I will always have your back Big D it don't matter to me if your gay or not all the more girls for me ' he sniggered as he said the last part to Dave. When Dave got up and composed himself he grabbed Az's hand and shook it and said thanks I really appreciate this but I have so much still to fix and I don't know where to start to which Az replied 'This afternoon you get to the field and you practise hard we got the big end of season game to come and everything else will fall into place and Dave ill support you all the way ill help where I can and then you can start to look forward to the future '


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has read the chapter, sent a review, or set an alert for this it was all very well received i am glad you enjoyed and i hope that you will enjoy this and any further chapters i may write

**Chapter *2* starting to feel ok in your own skin **

**O**ver the next few days Dave started to feel a confidence build inside of him that he had never felt before, and thanks to his best mate Az, Dave was beginning to feel like things could be ok and maybe it wouldn't all be as bad as he had initially thought . The only matters he had to deal with was telling his folks and graduating but strangely Dave felt the former was far more important and family meant everything to him. The Karofsky family consisted of Dad (Paul) , Mom (Joan) and his 2 sisters Mia( 6) and Sara (20) and brothers Adam (15) and Josh who was (23) and of course Dave who had just turned 18 was the middle child. Generally the family was a happy family no major hang ups because they were laid back and so close which made what Dave had to tell them all that much harder, he felt that on one hand telling them would be ok as they had never given the slightest hint that the news of Dave being Gay would be an issue but as he had insecurities what with negative press at times saying being Gay was immoral, wrong , he had to assume that maybe they wouldn't embrace who he was. Only time would tell.

Friday nights at the Karofsky house was family night where Josh would come home from college to have dinner with the whole clan and they could all discuss what happened during the week and as Mom would always make a special dinner these nights were so special the good happy feeling had to be a good thing for Dave's announcement but as he stared into the bathroom mirror a cold sweat came over him and the confidence he had been building had almost gone until a beeping noise awoke him from his daydream. As he reached for his phone which lay on his bed he seen that Azimo had text to say _"good luck mate. I'm thinking of you and you know where i am if you need me. A_" this caused a slightly nervous Dave to smile and realise this had to happen and whatever the outcome it was best to know now so Dave could deal with it. So as Dave pulled on a clean t-shirt he said to himself "I can do this " and he made his way to the top of the stairs to be greeted by a smiling Mia who screamed _" Davey come on dinner is ready if you don't come now I'm having yours_" then laughed as she skipped happily to the dining room to be with the rest of the family who were already sitting waiting on Dave to come and join them.

When Dave popped his head into the dining room the gazes of all the family turned to him as if to say c'mon you we are hungry so he made his way to his seat and sat down next to Josh and Adam who were busy talking about who was gonna win the big game at the weekend to be interrupted by Paul who stood up and said _"finally as we are all here, lets enjoy this wonderful meal. Shall we_ " as he gestured towards the food on the table it was chilli and rice which happened to be Dave's favourite meal. The family all sat and ate quietly with a little chit chat from the 2 younger kids but the atmosphere was so good and as dinner was almost over Joan remarked _" I can't wait to hear all that has went on this week _" a big smile was on her face because she loved her family so much and she felt so lucky that she had a loving husband and 5 wonderful children.

One by one the family recounted all that had transpired in the past 7 days until the spotlight as such was on Dave who blushed slightly as he realised the time was now so he started off with a story about school when Sue Sylvester the Cheerio's coach had her mini me Becky running about the school making sure that all students had went to classes instead of bunking off as the semester drew to a close, the whole family laughed as they had heard many stories about Sue and Josh, Sara and Dave knew that the stories were true but sometimes didn't do justice to Sue. He followed this by an update on the tests he had been working hard to pass to ensure that he graduated, this was well received by his parents who both looked happy that if nothing else he was trying very hard which is all that they could ask for. Now was the time for the big one, the one thing he had done so many times over in his head and now he struggled to find his voice _" Mom, Dad, guys i have got something to tell you and i have been trying to figure out the best way to say it but ..._ " "_cat got your tongue Davey _" Josh remarked as he saw the flustered look on Dave's face.

Dave tried so hard to continue but the silence and the tears that slowly started to stream down his face only made for his family to begin worrying and then as he hung his head almost too ashamed to carry on his father said " _David come on now son, If there is something wrong i want to know i am your dad and you can tell me anything_ " he rose from his seat and went round and grabbed Dave into a hug and just said " it doesn't matter Dave we are all here and you can tell us what is bothering you we can help you " to which Dave mumbled something in between tears _" I'm Sorry ... I didn't mean to upset you ... I don't want you to hate me ..._." after the last statement Dave just cried hard and sobbed like he had never sobbed before. Then as if he hadn't been crying Dave shot up and said _" I'm sorry but this has been so hard for me to deal with and I have wanted to tell you for a while but I couldn't put the words together_ " he drew his forearm over his eyes to wipe away the tears in an attempt to try and compose himself he continued " you have always brought us up to be honest and to never tell a lie so this is why i have to tell you and i really hope you don't hate me for this but ... I am gay. " Dave just stood there and closed his eyes with more tears strolling down expecting someone to start shouting in a very angry manner and to start being abusive. But after what felt like a life time which in reality was about 10 seconds the reply came from his father who softly spoke to say " David I have to be honest I wasn't expecting this but surely you knew that we wouldn't be angry with you. We are your family and we love you. True it may not be the way I'd like you to live your life but David listen to me when I say to us you are just David, Dave or Davey and you always will be. " Dave couldn't believe that it was going to be this simple that his family would just accept it without question , his heart was thumping and beating like a drum and he was sure they could all hear. Joan broke the silence by asking " Son your father and I will support you in anyway but you should have came to us before we could have helped you come to terms with who you are" this was all Dave needed to hear and he moved round the table to hug his parents and to say thank you for being so understanding .

After the dinner dished had been put in the dishwasher the family would usually sit around the table just generally chatting when Sara made a suggestion " Mom, Dad everyone i think after what we have just heard how about we talk about it just us older ones let the younger 2 go and do what they want . and Dave if you don't mind I have a few questions " Paul and Joan agreed it would be good to talk with the elder kids and get any questions out in the open. Dave said that " its fine with me you can ask anything you want to " The family sat around the table whilst the 2 younger karofsky's went about doing their own thing. The feeling around the table was a mixture of shock and strength because for the next couple of hours they asked many questions to Dave to which he answered the best way he could and he asked the nagging question " so after i have dropped this bombshell where does this leave us and where do we go from here ?" to which Josh replied "Davey-boy we move on as a family and accept you as who you are because you haven't changed you have just told us that you like guys and well ... thats ok with me im 100 % cool with it i just don't need intimate details of what you get up to " Josh chuckled a little which put Dave at ease he had no idea his family would be so open to him being gay. But all of this good feeling ebbed away as he felt a lump in his throat remembering what he had put Kurt Hummel through because he was so lucky to have an understanding family and here he was Dave Karofsky out to his family and also his best friend but the guilt of his behaviour wouldn't disappear and it was then that he made a vow that somehow he would make it all up to Kurt. Kurt may never want him as a boyfriend or even a friend but he had to make amends in some way.

Dave was brought back to earth when Joan said " Dave there was a letter of sorts that came for you today it looks as if it is from the school. I totally forgot maybe you should open it" Dave made his way to the Living room table where lying on was an a4 letter addressed to him this caused a knot in his stomach could this be the news he was waiting for? He hoped so he had worked so hard for it. As he ripped the top of the envelope to pull out an official document from William Mckinley High School which was about the forthcoming graduation. Dave nervously read the letter when his parents entered the room to see what was going on to see Dave sitting with his hands covering his face. Paul spoke first " what is it Son what's wrong ?" only for Dave to turn round to both of his parents with a tear in his eye to say " I won't be graduating this year i haven't achieved enough credit so they are telling me i will have to repeat my senior year. I am so sorry! My coming out wasn't supposed to cause this. " Dave's mother and father just went either side of him and said "its been a tough year for you and now you have got the big thing of your chest so next year you can put your head down and study hard and make it work " Dave was overcome with emotion his family had just learned he was gay and that he would not be graduating this year and yet they didn't hate him they didn't judge him the Karofsky's like most family's just did what came natural to them and that was to support and love their children.

In the next few day's Dave was like a new person he didn't have to hide anymore but he had to think what was his next plan, how could he possibly make things right with Kurt and prove he wasn't a Neanderthal and that like Kurt he could be a good guy. Dave knew that he would have the holidays over the summer to work this out but for the first time in a long time Dave spent his evenings not full of anger or jealousy. Even those few at school who would say he was nothing more than a jock but Dave knew he was maturing into what could become a grown up who could deal with things in a sensible manner and he looked forward to doing so.


	3. Chapter 3

**I must apologise for the delay in chapter 3 im going to start writing more and more so i hope you enjoy and if you have any suggestions please feel free to share . :-) **

**Chapter 3 : The Letter to KURT . **

After the last few weeks Dave had decided he needed to make amends with Kurt and had tried to think of ways to say the most difficult words he had ever spoken well not until he had told all to his family and best friend Az, But the giant weight remained on his shoulders as he hadn't made amends with Kurt.

Of the many ideas Dave one he had was to go to the Hummell house and do it in person but thought it was more likely for him to be chased away by Kurt's overly protective father Burt or his step-brother Finn. Another was to try and get in with the glee guys and get to Kurt this way but realised that they would most likely not want a bar of anything he could ever have to say and he was now left with a dead end thinking maybe it wasn't meant to happen.

Just when Dave thought there was no way he could possibly fix the mess he had gotten himself into he had a flash of brilliance he could write Kurt a letter and say all that he needed to say and this way he wouldnt have to say it face to face at least not yet anyway, this meant he could try and figure if there was any chance Kurt might be able to forgive him for all the terrible behaviour towards him the last 2 years.

**Dear Kurt**

**I know that you are probably not interested in reading this but I feel as if owe you some kind of apology for my treatment of you over the last 2 years and this was the only way i could do this without getting into some sort of shouting match with you, as that is the last thing i wanna do I have messed you around for far too long and i am so so sorry more than you could ever know.**

**The shoving into the lockers, the slushie's to the face the harsh and horrible words and the threat I made to you were a result of me not being able to accept who I really was and Kurt I must make you aware I didnt do all of those things becauise i didnt like you that couldnt be further from the truth.**

**Ever since you came to McKinley I noticed you and seen something in you that made me think that maybe i didnt really know who i was and what i was going to be when i grew up. I know that may sound a little weird but I do admire many of your qualitys your strength your courage and your "I dont give a damn what you think " attitude. but somewhere i forgot that you were a person and i labled you with all sorts of names that have hurt you and upset you and especially seeing as how deep down I was the exact same. I cant know for sure exactly why i have been so angry and nasty but I believe denial was a huge part of it.**

**In the most part i feel as if i was jealous of you being so comfortable with who you are and and my emotions just got cloudy and i couldnt make sense of what i was thinking that is what my councillor has told me you see i have sought help for my anger issues amongst other things and Dr Miller seems to be quite happy with how im progressing, I hope you dont mind but I had to tell him everything that i ever did to you and that includes that time in the locker room. My Family dont know im seeing this Dr and im not ready for them to be so worried but i will in time.**

**I have many regrets about what i have done to you and Kurt I wish i had the guts to say this to your face but i know you wouldnt want to , another reason for my behaviour is that for the last 2+ years i have had feelings that i couldnt understand for you and that i never dreamt i would ever reveal but now I have the courage to tell you. I know they can never be reciprocated but my hope is that one day you may forgive me for all that i have done and we can at least be civil if we ever meet again.**

**My biggest single regret was the day i threatened to kill you and i stole your mums wedding cake topper from you. You must know Kurt that I talk a big game and can be very fierce and frightning but i could never do that to anyone no matter what and you must know that i was only trying to scare you into keeping my big secret that i was so scared you would broadcast around the school but then you had gone and it was that day the reality started to hit home about what i had done and slowly i began to realise who i am and what i had done, the stick from finn and the glee guys that i got was well deserved and even then i got off lightly I even wish they had done something to teach me a lesson. but it never came and i know now they are better people for not throwing their fists around just because they were angry.**

**I hoped at first you were only taking a few days off but then i heard you had went to Dalton it hit me hard that i might never see you again and that really hurt to think i had scared you to the point that you couldnt even be in the same school as me , you would only have to ask my family and neighbours they would tell you that I'm not like that but at school with you something changed in me and i was a different kid not one i am proud off in any way and if i could make this up to in anyway i would i pray you know that .**

**So Kurt if you have managed to get this far and not chucked the letter in the bin then maybe i have a small hope of you forgiving me but I wont hold out any hope just in case you decide to ignore this infact i wouldnt blame you. I know all of this was my doing and you had no part in this other than being the one guy i wanted to be close to more than anything and I was bad and evil and i am so sorry Kurt.**

**I hope if you do accept my apology that one day you may come back to McKinley as your friends miss you like crazy and they just aint the same without you. I would leave you alone and guarantee nobody else would bother you if you did come back but please think about it anyway i have said enough there is so much more to tell you but this was my way of reaching out I know i am a coward for doing it this way but i felt i could be more open and honest**

**I hope you are well**

**David Karofsky**

After putting the final touches to the letter a small tear trickled down dave's face and the doubt came over that maybe this would be a waste of time but he had to try and maybe Kurt would write back or something he didnt know but he decided that for the first try it was all he could do and time would tell if Kurt would forgive and move on from this. The time was now 2:30am and Dave thought he had better get some sleep as he wanted to get up early to get this in the post.

The nest morning Dave was woken by his cell phone alarm and as he reached for it he realised it was onlt 07:00am so he switched the alarm off ran into the shower quickly and then got dressed ran down stairs into the dining room and was fumbling around for an envelope big enough for his letter and the CD he was putting in with a song on it to show how he really felt (the song is "**sorry seems to be the hardest word** " by elton john ) and once he found an envelope he grabbed a jacket and ran out the door without even checking as the rain was on and it was heavy, Dave didnt mind much as he know how much this meant to him and as he reached the post box he pulled the envelope out of his jacket and looked at Kurts name on it and smiled at it as he posted it happy in the knwoledge he had taken the first step to fix everything with Kurt. As he walked away the rain had stopped and a large rainbow was now in the clearing sky and he went on his way with a smile knowing he hadnt felt this good in a long time.

When Dave had reached his house he walked in to see his mum in the kitchen making breakfast for his siblings Adam and Mia who were now in the living room arguing over what to watch on telly, he went in to say hi and Joan turned round to Dave and Said with a smile morning love hope your ok I heard you go out early "fancy some brekkie"? to which Dave replied "yeah I'll have some toast and cereal and a coffee mum" . Joan simply nodded and passed Dave the ceral and a cup for coffee and then came round and hugged him " Davey its nice to see you happier about the house. I like it when everyone is happy". Dave looked up and smiled "yeah mom im all good lets hope it stays that way".

Once Dave had finished breakfast he kissed his mum on the cheek and said he was gonna be out for the day with Az as they had to get stuff ready for going back to school and they had decided to make the day of it and get it done even though it was still a full 2 weeks before they went back. Joan smiled and went about the cleaning in the kitchen as Dave left the house for the 2nd time that day and when outside he was greeted by the sun shining Dave smiled and felt as if the day was going to be one of the better ones. He had to put the letter ouot of his mind for now as it would be a few days before Kurt would recieve it and could reply if he wanted to so Dave thought it best to get other things sorted till then.

A couple of days later in the Hummell house the post had been delivered and Kurt who had been up early to get ready for a day of shopping with Mercedes and Tina picked them up and quickly flicked through to see what had come there was the usual Junk mail and bills and a brown envelope for him. "strange I never get any letters " Kurt said to himself as he placed the others on the side table in the doorway. As he walked upsatirs he looked at the handwriting and seemed to recognise it and thought "why would he(dave) want to send me anything?" as a curious look appeared over his face he sat on his bed opened the envelope to find a letter as well as a cd which he put on his cd player and as the music started he thought he knew what this could contain. Instead of reading the letter he placed it on his bedside cabinet and lay on his bed and listened to the song **"sorry seems to be the hardest word** " he knew his inital instinct to not read the letter was wrong and he would have to at least see what it said.

As Kurt read the letter he had mixed emotions running through him Anger for the boy who had made his life a living hell and Sorrow for the same boy who had fought so many inner demons and didnt know who to turn to in his greatest hour of need. Kurt sat on his bed and wondered why David Karofksy had went to all the trouble and send the letter, what did he hope to achieve but the letter was sincere and all made sense now when thinking back to the times McKinley when David had been this monster but the boy who wrote this letter wasnt and couldnt be the same guy if he is Kurt had really not known David at all.

Now the question Kurt had to ask himself was "what do i do? do i write back and tell him how I feel or do i just ignore it ?" Kurt thought it would be best for now to keep the letter a secret and think it over just as his cell beeped and it was Blaine who had text "Kurtie... do you fancy coming out with David, Wes and I for a night at the fairground followed by a meal then a film just so we can make a night of it. let me know Bx " at this Kurt felt a pang of guilt for some reason was it because he didnt even want to confide in the guy who had given him the courage to stand up to Karofsky or because he wanted to see if the David Karofsky who wrote to him was genuine ? The answer to this Kurt knew wouldnt come to him in a flash so he decided to think about it and make his decision later. So he replied to Blaine with a resounding "yes that would be brill when do you want to do it then ? And say hi to David and Wes when you make the plans Kx " .


	4. Chapter 4

**I must apologIse for the tIme In between chapters and I apprecIate the patIence and the comments and revIews I have receIved I hope you contInue to enjoy thIs **

**Chapter 4** The Re-actIon!

It had been a few weeks sInce Kurt had receIved the letter from Karofsky and whIlst he has read It over and over he wasn't quIte able to understand why he felt so weIrd about It, surely It had to be a good thIng that DavId Karofsky had taken the tIme and effort to wrIte the letter apologIsIng for all that he had put Kurt through In the last 2 years but somethIng InsIde Kurt, SomethIng he couldn't put hIs fInger on was dIfferent and he was unsure what It could be. Kurt had been behavIng a lIttle oddly around hIs famIly and of course Blaine whIch he had hoped had gone un-notIced.

Kurt had InItIally wanted to reply back to Karofsky but guIlt made hIm feel as If he had then It would have been lIke cheatIng or beIng unfaIthful to Blaine because he had been the rock Kurt needed through the dIffIcult tImes wIth Karofsky. Deep down Kurt knew he and Karofsky would have to have some sort of meetIng to clear the aIr at least that's what he thought It would be.

MeanwhIle whIlst doIng some readIng for homework Kurt was Interrupted by a knock on hIs door and In burst Blaine who had the bIggest grIn on hIs face, Kurt put the book down and smIled and greeted Blaine wIth a bIg hug and a kIss on the cheek and saId "I want to apologIse for beIng a lIttle strange lately just been lettIng thIngs get on top of me and It was sIlly " whIch Kurt knew was a lIe but how could he tell Blaine that It was all because of the bIg bully who had made hIs lIfe hell. Blaine just smIled and replIed "That's ok I know your stIll adjustIng to your new lIfe here at Dalton but I'm here for you anytIme and no matter how InsIgnIfIcant It may be. " wIth a smooth carIng voIce that made Kurt relax. "so how's about me and you go to a hotel for the weekend and just have a relaxIng weekend go out for a meal would that Interest you ? " Blaine asked lookIng rather pleased wIth hImself to whIch Kurt a lIttle surprIsed saId "yeah Id lIke that a lot " he smIled as he grabbed Blaine and hugged hIm tIght and all the last few weeks problems just slIpped away except for how he would deal wIth thIs naggIng Issue 'Karofsky'.

As Kurt was settlIng down after packIng hIs case to go away for the weekend wIth Blaine he was browsIng on Facebook catchIng up wIth all of the goIngs on wIth the guys at McKInley and what was goIng on wIth Rachel's latest drama or FInn sayIng somethIng a lIttle daft or who Santana was havIng a bItch about then just out of the corner of hIs eye he notIced the sectIon of people you may know and there he was as If starIng at hIm was DavId Karofsky. A strange sIckly sweet feelIng came over Kurt as he thought It would be ok to talk to hIm vIa the net or would It be bad seeIng how as everyone would be askIng why they were talkIng . So the curIous thought led Kurt to create a new profIle on Facebook and added Karofsky and waIted for a reply whIch dIdn't come In the next 45 mInutes before Kurt fell asleep.

The next mornIng Kurt awoke feelIng a lIttle tIred as he had been on the net tIll past 1am so he jumped out of bed placed the laptop on the desk and went to the bathroom to get freshened up for Blaine comIng for hIm at 10am. As the shower began to heat up and the steam began to rIse It hIt Kurt about what he had done so he ran to the laptop to see If there were any updates and there It was 'DavId Karofsky ' has accepted your frIends request and another symbol sayIng he had a message also from DavId sayIng "HI Kurt . dIdn't thInk I would hear from you but why the new profIle are you tryIng to hIde from somethIng ? hope your ok, Thanks for addIng me DavId ". Kurt knew what DavId had wrote was totally rIght but how dId he know It was hIm hadn't he done enough to hIde the fact It was actually Kurt but he decIded to have the shower and thInk about It when he came out. It was when he was gettIng dressed he had the strangest Idea he wanted to meet Karofsky to talk and see what he was all about thIs was very Important to Kurt more so than the weekend away wIth Blaine but the lIngerIng was how would Blaine react to Kurt not goIng ? Well we were goIng to fInd out as Kurt slIpped on joggIng pants and had a look In the mIrror and he looked lIke he had been dragged backwards through a hedge and made hIs way to Blaine's room and prepared hImself to get out of thIs trIp as he knocked on the door he felt the colour drop rIght out of hIs face and he felt sIck "hey Kurt are you already" saId Blaine as he answered the door to then turn round and look at Kurt "OMG are you ok you don't look well come In and sIt down " Kurt edged hIs way In to the room and sat down and began hIs tale of lIes " I have been up most of the nIght Im not feelIng the best and you are gonna have to go wIth someone else perhaps Wes he wIll be at a loose end as DavId Isn't at school thIs weekend" Blaine looked a lIttle perplexed and saId "shouldn't I stay and look after you ?" Kurt replIed wIth a raspy " all I am gonna do Is sleep It off and at worst Ill head home and see the folks so you don't have to worry Ill be fIne. Blaine responded wIth "are you sure that you are ok? " to whIch Kurt replIed rather defensIvely "of course I am why wouldn't I be ? the past few weeks have taken theIr toll on me and I just need some rest and I thInk I wIll head home and see my Dad and Carol the change of scenery wIll do me the world of good and I wIll come back and be fully recharged. And as It Is nearly mId-term the chance to see everyone wIll be great. I hope you don't mInd? ... Blaine just nodded and agreed a rest would be good for Kurt and pIcked up hIs cell phone and called Wes who saId he would be up for a weekend of fun and that he hoped Kurt would be feelIng much better when he returned to school.

After about an hour Blaine had went to fInd Wes and get thIs trIp started leavIng Kurt wIth a bIg hug and a reassurance that he would text and see how Kurt was gettIng on. As Kurt lay on hIs bed he trIed to convInce hImself that arrangIng to meet Karofsky was the rIght thIng to do not that anyone would agree but Kurt somehow knew he had to If he ever had any hope of movIng on from the dIffIcult year at McKInley. TwIrlIng hIs long fringe In his fingers he sent a text to Blaine a text to say "_have a great tIme thIs weekend I promise I will make thIs up to you xKx "_ then pIcked the laptop up and sIgned Into hIs Facebook account that he had created just to talk to Karofsky to reply and see If he would be wIllIng to meet up and chat, to Kurt's surprIse he found that he was onlIne and avaIlable In the chat sectIon on Facebook so Kurt without thinking clicked on DavId's name and started typIng ...

**Kurt**- how dId you know It was me ?

**Kurt** – hI by the way

**DK2478**- I took a lucky guess and I guess I was rIght

**DK2478**- so why dId you add me and why the vacant profIle ?

**Kurt** – I got the letter you sent and I wasn't sure at fIrst If I should speak wIth you or not but I decIded It must have taken a lot to wrIte that so I fIgured you deserved to be heard

**Kurt** – Its the least I can do and there Is no harm In gIvIng you that chance

**DK2478** – well cheers Kurt I apprecIate that, It was very hard knowIng what I had put you through and the reasons for It made me feel so bad and you dIdn't deserve that.

**Kurt** – hold on a mInute I don't really want to talk on here , I was wonderIng If you were free today and we could meet for a coffee somewhere and talk away from people we know. KInd of a neutral ground for us both ?

About 5 mIns passed and Kurt was a lIttle nervous to see what the reply would be and also If there would even be a reply . would Karofsky have the guts to meet hIm Kurt just wasn't sure...

**DK2478** – I don't wanna pressure you Into meetIng me but If you are sure that you are ok wIth thIs then ok Ill do It . so where ?

**Kurt** – there Is a Starbucks at 533 S State St WestervIlle, OH Its near here and no one knows eIther of us and Its far enough away from the school so we can have prIvacy to talk how does 1pm sound ?

**DK2478**- sure Ill be there and If you need to call me or text my cell Is (614) 206-4205 In case ur runnIng late. See ya there .

Kurt knew thIs meetIng was eIther pure genIus or utter stupIdIty but he had to know Karofskys sIde of what happened so he got up wIth a smIle looked and hIs watch whIch saId 11.46am whIch meant Kurt dIdn't have long so he ran to the bathroom and looked at the mIrror to see what he had to do to be presentable even If It was only Karofsky . after nearly an hour of gettIng ready and changIng outfIt about 5 tImes he settled on a smart paIr of denIms wIth a smart desIgner t-shIrt and put a warm cardIgan on wIth a nIce comfy scarf whIch would make hIm almost unrecognIsable to everyone he knew. He grabbed hIs wallet and cell and left hIs room wIth an unusual feelIng almost lIke excItement or butterflIes but thIs had to be a lIttle fear and trepIdatIon. As Kurt strode out of Dalton whIch was lIke a ghost town as It was the weekend he felt lIke he was goIng to get some closure on thIs matter and could move on wIth hIs lIfe wIth Blaine , LIttle dId Kurt know what was about to happen was goIng to turn hIs lIfe upsIde down and change It forever perhaps In the most unexpected way he could possIbly ImagIne .


End file.
